All Good Things
by atez
Summary: They say all good things must come to an end, but do Fabian and Mick have what it takes to make it? Summary sucks, but it's Mickbian, therefore the story itself is perfect.  I kid!  Rated T, but if necessary I may change to M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

So...um...I'm not sure how well this will turn out. I'm a recent Mickbian convert, but since I've been a H/D shipper for years and years, it's not that new to me.

I wanted to go through last season and parts of this one with a new perspective. So if some of the scenes are familiar, it's because they're supposed to be. I never know what to say in these. Nobody really reads them anyway, so yeah.

I don't own HOA. Because if I did, it would be a lot less G-rated. :)

As this is the prologue, it's short on purpose. If I continue (meaning it goes over well) the chapters themselves will be much longer! (And maybe a little steamier.)

* * *

><p><strong>All Good Things<strong>

_Prologue_

Sometimes being the awkward book nerd has its advantages.

As awful as I am at staying cool under pressure, being with Mick is the one secret that I've managed to keep. It's become second nature to act as if our relationship were nothing more than friendship. But I know how his hands feel on my skin, the tastes of his lips, and he knows secret things about me that I couldn't share with anyone else.

They say all good things must come to an end, but I refuse to believe it. Because being with Mick is more than just a good thing. It's an intense rush unlike any other.

And I'm willing to give up everything to make it last.


	2. Showers and Spaghetti

**Well, I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow, but I had spare time and decided to do it now! I'm just warning you: the first few chapters will be relatively slow as far as relationships go, but it will pick up! Please don't give up on me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to thatawkwardgirlwholoves to write! I know you're on , but I can't recall your username here, so forgive me! Thank you for motivating me to actually share this!**

**Um, yeah. Not sure what else to say here. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>All Good Things<strong>

_Chapter 1 - Showers and Spaghetti_

"Don't ever date a girl mate," he said as he fumbled around in his dresser for a t-shirt. He'd just gotten out of the shower and I tried not to watch the beads of water travel down his chest."They're trouble, all of them."

I chuckled slightly, because I knew who he was talking about. That didn't stop me from blushing as he flopped down on my bed, still shirtless. "Problems with Amber?" I asked, willing myself to stop acting strange.

Ever since he'd returned from the football trip I found it hard to be around him. He made me feel odd, but in the best way. It was so bad I almost found myself agreeing with Amber in class when I heard her ask if he could be any hotter. I wasn't stupid; I was pretty sure I knew what this meant, but there was no way I could tell him. Mick was the one person I was never awkward around. I'd just have to find a way to let this go.

Mick nodded. "She's just so...Amber." He didn't say anything after that, but he didn't have to. Anubis House was definitely aware of exactly how "Amber" Amber Millington could be. "I'll have to stress about her another time, I've got to eat and then I need to chat with Mara. I'm wondering if she'll help me with my biology assignment."

"M-Mara?" I asked, looking confused. As abysmal as his grades were, he'd never really sought anyone's help before. I'd offered many times, but he'd just laugh and say he'd think about it. I was a little jealous, but even I couldn't deny that Mara was a much better student. "Won't that make things with Amber worse?"

Mick didn't answer for a moment. Instead, he just kind of looked at me and tilted his head to the side. In a flash, he was back on the bed and cupped my face in his hands. He was laughing and I was fighting my blush. "Fabian," he whispered.

I couldn't say anything. I was frozen. His eyes met mine and for a second I was sure he felt as weird as I did, but then he started laughing.

"You have spaghetti sauce on your neck!" He chuckled madly before turning my head and wiping it off with the pad of his thumb. "Did you get a little frisky with dinner?"

"More like Patricia wanted to formally welcome Nina to the house," I replied, feeling oddly deflated.

Mick nodded before licking the spaghetti sauce off his thumb. "Good sauce," he grinned. "I'm going to have dinner. Talk to you in a bit, yeah?" He didn't wait for me to reply before leaving the room.

Which was just as well, because I didn't know what to say.

–

"It's 10 o'clock!" I mimed as Mick walked into our room thirty seconds after Victor's announcement. Mick laughed and pulled off his tank top. "Did Mara agree to help you then?" I asked.

"Yeah. She seemed pleased to help," Mick said as he got into his bed. "What about you? I saw you talking to Nina. Are you interested?"

I didn't really know how to answer that. I knew that I liked Nina, but part of it was definitely because I'd faced Patricia's wrath before and I felt sorry for her. "We'll see." I said as I reached over and turned off my lamp. "Goodnight Mick."

I heard the click of Mick's lamp before his whispered goodnight, and I closed my eyes to get some rest.

–

I was running. My legs felt like they were on fire, but I knew I couldn't stop. Each breath felt like heaven as I gasped for it. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away.

"Fabian!" a voice cried, and even though I didn't want to, I had to turn around to see who called my name. They sounded like they needed help. "Fabian, please!"

"I'm coming!" I shouted, running the way I'd come, fighting even more panic as I got closer to the source of the cries. "Where are yo—oof!" I didn't need to finish my question because I'd just ran right into the person I was looking for. Taking a much deserved breath of air, I looked up at the person. When I saw his face, I couldn't help but scream in terror.

The person I was running from was me.


	3. A question from the writer!

So...um...I'm not sure how well this will turn out. I'm a recent Mickbian convert, but since I've been a H/D shipper for years and years, it's not that new to me.

I wanted to go through last season and parts of this one with a new perspective. So if some of the scenes are familiar, it's because they're supposed to be. I never know what to say in these. Nobody really reads them anyway, so yeah.

I don't own HOA. Because if I did, it would be a lot less G-rated. :)

As this is the prologue, it's short on purpose. If I continue (meaning it goes over well) the chapters themselves will be much longer! (And maybe a little steamier.)

* * *

><p><strong>All Good Things<strong>

_Prologue_

Sometimes being the awkward book nerd has its advantages.

As awful as I am at staying cool under pressure, being with Mick is the one secret that I've managed to keep. It's become second nature to act as if our relationship were nothing more than friendship. But I know how his hands feel on my skin, the tastes of his lips, and he knows secret things about me that I couldn't share with anyone else.

They say all good things must come to an end, but I refuse to believe it. Because being with Mick is more than just a good thing. It's an intense rush unlike any other.

And I'm willing to give up everything to make it last.


End file.
